camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Olvera
|- | Other |- | |} Jay and Lyle's dad Daniel was the star quarterback for the San Diego Chargers. One day he met a woman who loved him while he was on the field. Her name was Kate Micheals. She knew everything about sports and loved to win. The next day, Daniel had to go play a game and saw her there. After he saw her a few more times at other games, he realized he excelled in every game whenever she was around. One fateful night, they had sex and the next morning Kate was gone. After 5 months, a note appeared explaining everything about how she was a goddess, about camp, and also that she was pregnant. But he already guessed she was a goddess since he can see through the mist. After four more months, two babies showed up at his doorstep with a note attached to their carriage that said: These two kids are yours, Daniel. I think the names Jay and Lyle would fit them nicely. When Jay and Lyle were old enough to go to school they got along with everyone; even the teachers. They excelled in every sport they tried, and played football like their father. At one of their games, empousai disguised as cheerleaders attacked them. They ran as fast as they could and then two arrows went through the empousai and turned them into golden dust. A satyr came out of the crowd and said he was looking for them. They ran to the parking lot and found their dad ready to drive them away in the car. When they got in, their dad told them everything and drove them towards camp. When they arrived, their dad said that they had cousins at the camp with the same last name and that they must find them. With that, their dad left them at their new home. Now Jay and Lyle are at camp having a great time, claimed as children of Nike. Jay is a mostly carefree and fun guy who is a major jock and plays tons of sports. He is a people person that gets along well with most everyone, unless you do something to lose his respect of harm any of his friends or family. If that's the case, he can become extremely agitated. Although he tries to hide it, he does have a deep side; which only a few people know about. * Children of Nike are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. * Children of Nike can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. *Children of Nike are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. *Children of Nike have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. *Children of Nike can predict the outcome of a gamble or game, as Nike is the goddess of victory. * Children of Nike have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. * Children of Nike have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. * Children of Nike are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. * These children are excellent charioteers and horse-riders. * Children of Nike are often athletic and great sportsmen. Jayolvera.jpg Oooooh.jpg Jayjay.PNG